Cold Snow, Warm Home
by HauntedVampyre
Summary: Klaus is summoned to the city on a business deal. He has to leave Annie behind for a while, but he'll always return home to her.


**I recently had to make the decision to end a relationship. This story is based on some fond memories.**

 **My darling-it is my dearest wish that you find happiness again. If we are meant to be together, we will be together again someday. If we are not meant to be, then I will believe that there is someone out there who is even better for you than I was.**

Klaus read the letter over again. He was in two minds. He had received a letter from a world-famous fashion company explaining that they loved his most recent perfume and wanted to buy it, and they were offering a huge sum of money. Klaus didn't care for riches-he didn't want a big mansion and servants like Elise, he was perfectly happy with his life in Oak Tree Town-but it meant when he was older he could retire comfortably, and if he had a wife by then he could offer her financial security.

Klaus was not yet married but he was dating the newest farmer in town. Annie. Just the mention of her name caused a smile to spread across his face and warmth spread through his whole body. They were eight years apart which had deterred Klaus from asking her out at first but his feelings had been too strong to hold back. _Tell her how you feel and then let her make the call_ his best friend, and town doctor, Marian had advised. _She is younger than you but she is still an adult who can make her own decisions_. So Klaus had, and Annie told him she felt the same way. Klaus had been the happiest he had ever been in his life since they started dating, but a small voice in the back of his mind occasionally suggested that Annie was just caught up in the excitement of dating an older man; the minute she realised she was better suited to someone closer to her age like Kamil, she would want to leave him.

But then, she'd got a tiny bit jealous of Iris coming to visit him regularly and later admitted to him she was afraid Klaus would realise he was better suited to Iris who was closer to his age, taller than Annie, curvier than Annie, and achingly beautiful. Klaus realised this was his exact fear in role-reversal and from then on he had started to become more confident that Annie had genuine feelings for him. If she wasn't jealous, she wasn't in love. It was also in the little things-that huge smile that only came out when he was with her, the way she would sometimes make him some of his favourite food or drink for "no particular reason", how she would sometimes suddenly hug him from behind when he made her tea. There was no way she would do all that if her feelings weren't real.

Klaus turned his attention back to the letter. He would need to leave Oak Tree Town and fly over to meet the head of the company where they would negotiate deals. There would be business meetings and presentations which meant he would be away from the town for about a season. It was the end of summer now so he wouldn't be back until the end of fall, possibly the beginning of winter. This was where the uncertainty lay. Klaus wouldn't be seeing Annie for a while.

 _Maybe you could ask this company if she could come with you_ Klaus thought to himself. _If you're staying in a five-star hotel like the letter says, surely one room would be big enough for both of you so the company wouldn't need to book out another_. Giorgio and Fritz would probably be willing to look after her farm whilst she was away. But the three of them each had different ways of farming, and Annie had strong bonds with all her animals. If she left her farm they would think she had abandoned them. They wouldn't recognise Fritz and Giorgio. _Annie wouldn't put her animals through_ that Klaus thought. _And I wouldn't ask her to_.

Klaus went to see Annie the next morning. She was happy to see him at first-he never visited her so early-but then she grew serious as he told her about the offer and showed her the letter.

"I think this could be a good opportunity for you," she told him. "Take it. You could live like a king for the rest of your life."

"I don't want to live like a king," Klaus sighed, reaching out to play with her hair. "You know this means I won't see you for a season?"

Annie smiled sadly. "Yes, but a season isn't forever, right? You'll come back and we'll be together again?"

"Of course," Klaus had a sad smile now too. "I'll always come back to you, my darling."

Annie swallowed. "Go to the city and take this opportunity and you can use the money however you want. I'll be waiting here."

Klaus pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Klaus contacted the company to tell them he accepted the offer. He had a week left before he had to leave, and when he wasn't working he spent time with Annie. They ate out at Raeger's restaurant, walked together in the mountains, and sometimes just cuddled up together in one of their houses.

On Klaus's last day in town, Annie came to visit him when he was finishing up packing. He wasn't taking too much-his clothes, his work equipment, a few books he wanted to read.

"I should be back on the tenth day of winter," he told her, zipping up his travel bag.

"You'll miss my birthday," Annie said softly, and Klaus suddenly had to fight back tears. Annie's birthday was the twentieth day of fall. He walked over to her and held her tightly. "I'll write to you," he promised her. "When I come back we can celebrate as much as we want. Come on, you said yourself it wouldn't be forever."

"I know," Annie said, still managing a smile. "It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure you want to come to the station with me? I don't want to upset you further."

Annie nodded. "I'd like to see you off."

They walked to the train station hand-in-hand, Klaus dragging his suitcase behind him, Annie carrying his travel bag. It was a ten minute walk to the nearest train station, where Klaus would take an hour long train ride into the city where he would take a cab to the airport. They got the station a few minutes before the train did. Klaus let go of his suitcase, took his travel bag from Annie and placed it beside the suitcase, before he hugged her tightly.

"Work hard on your farm," he told her, "Go visit your friends when you finish and the time will fly by."

"Mmm," Annie sniffled. Her control had slipped and now tears were falling. It took all of Klaus's control not to cry too. If he started, she would get worse, and then he would never get away. He took a deep breath and brushed away Annie's tears with his thumb.

"We'll stay in touch, I promise, and then I'll come back. I'll always return to you, remember?"

"I love you," Annie told him.

"I love you too." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, trying to convey as much love and passion as he could. He heard the approaching train and, with resignation, broke off the kiss.

"No more tears now, OK?" He said to Annie as he brushed away the last of them and picked up his luggage. "That was _not_ our last kiss."

"I know, I know," Annie wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to pull herself together. "Good luck out there, Klaus."

"Thank you."

The train pulled into the station and Klaus stepped on, lifting his suitcase on behind him. He shuffled into the carriage, which was mostly empty to his relief, and fitted his suitcase onto the luggage rack before sliding into a seat and looking out the window towards Annie. She hadn't moved, but was biting down hard on her bottom lip which she always did when she was trying not to cry. He waved to her and she waved back as the train started pulling away, pulling him away.

And then they rounded a corner and she was gone.

Klaus put his head in his hands and began to cry softly. Yes, it would only be a season. Yes, they would keep in contact. But it hurt him so much to think that he wouldn't be able to hold her, to kiss her, to see her smiling and laughing, to play with her long, beautiful hair. The tenth of winter felt very, very far away.

It was an hour on the train into the city, another hour until he arrived at the airport, three hours of waiting for the flight, then the flight itself was six hours. Klaus was exhausted before the plane had even left the ground, but the company had booked him a seat in business class. His seat could easily fold down into a bed, he was given a blanket and pillow and Klaus found he slept easily for most of the flight, though it was still a bit disorienting to wake up as they started their descent.

Klaus was met by a company representative at the arrivals lounge, a short man with red hair, who shook Klaus's hand enthusiastically.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Klaus. My name is Andrew," Andrew said. "Follow me to my car, I'll drive us to the hotel."

Klaus had to make an effort to respond to Andrew's chatter. He was groggy from the flight but he was also distracted by the city he had landed in, one of the most famous cities in the world. Skyscrapers, taxis, food stands on every corner. It was everything he imagined it to be.

It was only a half hour drive to the hotel. There was a large fountain in the foyer, a white marble floor, and a wall made entirely of glass. The staff were all immaculately dressed and Klaus could only imagine how shabby he was looking in comparison.

He had a sixth floor room. Andrew told him he would leave him to settle in and would meet him at the hotel restaurant for dinner with some of his other co-workers. Klaus could finally relax.

"Holy crap," he said under his breath when he entered his room. He had a king size bed, a large wardrobe, television, mini bar, fridge, kettle complete with satchets of tea, coffee, sugar, milk and biscuits. There were complimentary chocolates on the pillows of the bed. Even the bathroom was spectacular, with a huge bath tub that would probably let Klaus lie flat in it-all 6' 1" of him. There were little sample bottles of shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. Klaus took advantage of it right away, taking a long shower and scrubbing away the sense of travel.

Meanwhile, Annie was back at her house lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had stayed at the station until she had stopped crying, which had taken a while. She had ran through Oak Tree Town on the way back, not wanting to be stopped by anyone right now. People had seen her and they were aware of her situation. She was sure they would be sympathetic but she hadn't been in the mood for company at that time. Although now she had stopped crying, she was feeling ready to face them.

Sighing, she pulled herself up from her bed and looked at her calender. It was the sixth day of fall. If Klaus was coming back on the tenth of winter she had about thirty five days to pass without him. She shook her head, trying not to think that way, and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

Annie didn't have a particular plan, she would just go into town and see who was around to talk. It turned out someone had the same idea.

"Annie!" Agate was running up the path towards her and enveloped her in a hug. "Are you OK? I know Klaus left earlier."

"I'm alright, I guess," Annie replied, hugging her friend tightly. Agate often took her and her animals to the nearby safari where the animals could relax and the two girls had talked with each other. They had a fair few things in common and had bonded quickly.

"Me and Lillie were going to Raeger's for tea and cake and we were wondering if you wanted to join?" Agate asked her.

Annie smiled. "I'd really like that."

The days did pass. Annie threw herself into farm work and the mornings flew by. The townspeople were always happy to see her and cared for her wellbeing. Fritz was a ball of energy and relentlessly cheerful, it was hard not to be mopey around him. Raeger was always happy to see her and talked with her over the counter when she came in for hot drinks, though she vehemently rejected the suggestion that she was growing an addiction to caffeine. Agate and Lillie were her two closest female friends and she often found herself visiting one or the other most evenings where they would get lost in conversation and she ended up returning to her farm much later than intended.

Kamil was a good friend, but he had just started dating Licorice and Annie decided to give them space for a while. She wasn't going to third-wheel the honeymoon period of a new relationship.

Marian visited her some evenings. Annie enjoyed talking to Marian, who was funny and genuinely sweet and caring, often providing her with gossip or a funny story. Marian and Klaus had lived together when they were at college and as a result Marian knew a lot about Klaus that other people didn't. Klaus had talked a little bit with Annie about his wild youth, Marian provided a little more detail, like the time Klaus had gotten into a drunken fight with some of the boys from the rugby team because they had accused Klaus of stealing a cigarette. These days it was impossible to imagine Klaus losing his cool and getting into a fight.

Marian often asked about how Annie was feeling and how much she was eating or drinking.

"Why do you need to keep asking, don't you trust that I'm ok? I haven't been to the clinic for about a month now," Annie asked, half-jokingly referring to the previous year when she was much less experienced and ended up at the clinic once a week. At the very least.

"Oh, I trust that you can take care of yourself," Marian winked at her. "Think of it as Klaus making sure you're looked after when he's not here." Annie blushed but couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face.

Time passed much slower in the city. Klaus had plenty of time to explore the city, where there always seemed to be something to do, but he was also kept for a lot of meetings with the company about the marketing of the perfume. He didn't much care what the company did to it, as long as he was credited with the making of it. He felt like a lot of time was being wasted, especially when the everyone in the room liked a particular ad campaign but insisted on looking at other options "just in case."

The twentieth of fall was a beautiful day, clear and crisp. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun shone over her farm, making the red and orange foliage glow.

Annie was in the barn, tending to her cows when someone knocked on the wall. She looked up to see Giorgio at the entrance. He was grinning.

"Good morning and happy birthday!"

"Thanks Giorgio," Annie returned his grin. "What brings you here so early?"

"Special delivery that I was asked to bring you. It's by your front door."

Annie blinked and Giorgio laughed. "Go and have a look, you can finish up here later."

Annie put down the brush and left the barn. She could see something on her doorstep.

As she got closer and realised what it was, she let out an audible gasp, making Giorgio laugh again.

It was an enormous bouquet of roses, all different colours, even blue roses which were very difficult to get hold of. There was a note carefully balanced on top of the flowers.

 _My darling Annie_

 _Happy birthday! I wanted to make sure I got you something so I had it sent over to Giorgio in advance. I asked him to put the bouquet together too._

 _I miss you very much. The city here is breathtaking and I wish I could share it with you. I will tell you about it when I am home but it would be much more fun if you were experiencing it with me._

 _I hope you're taking care of yourself. I read your letters and think of you every day. I know that you're hoping to win the crop festival this season and I know you can do it. You're the most hard working person I know!_

 _Look after yourself my darling and I will be home before you know it._

 _I love you with every fibre of my being._

 _Klaus xxx_

Annie had tears alight in her eyes as she read the letter again and again, but she was also laughing with delight.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera," Giorgio smiled. "Annie, you do realise the flowers are extra? Your main present is under the bouquet."

"Ah, right," Annie sniffed and wiped her eyes, then moved the bouquet to find a small box. She opened the box to find a glass bottle with a burgundy liquid inside. It had to be perfume. She smelled it and was surrounded by a warm scent of pine, cinnamon and orange. The smell of winter, her favourite season (even if it did make farming harder).

Giorgio took the flowers inside, where they found a tall vase to fill with water. Giorgio showed her how to cut the stems for the flowers to live as long as possible. His own birthday present to her was a packet of carnation seeds.

"I would have grown them and given you the flowers but honestly that felt like stealing Klaus's thunder," Giorgio winked at her. "Have a good day. Though by the look of you, your day is already perfect."

Klaus returned to his hotel room, removing his neck tie and jacket and hanging them up in the wardrobe. He was exhausted. He'd spent the day in and out of yet more marketing meetings. _Just sell the damn thing already_ he thought to himself.

But it wasn't just that he was tired. It was Annie's birthday and he should have been with her, spoiling her rotten, making her day perfect, but here he was sitting in an office for hours. He hoped Giorgio had delivered the perfume and roses as he'd asked. Klaus had come up with the idea for flowers at the beginning of fall and had asked Giorgio immediately if he could grow some. He'd sent the perfume and letter the previous week to be delivered at the same time.

 _I wish I could have seen your reaction_ he thought. _I hope you smiled_.

Klaus went to the window, opened it and leaned on the window sill, looking at the city below him. Night had fallen and all the lights were on in the skyscrapers. Traffic blared and people moved quickly through the bustling streets. Seeing the city at night was beautiful, but it blocked out the stars. No chance of a star gazing gala here...unless _everything_ was to be switched off.

Everything moved faster here. Klaus had noticed in every restaurant there was pressure to order, eat, pay and leave. Raeger's restaurant always had a much more relaxed atmosphere. Sure, if you couldn't stick around he would be quick, but more often than not his customers were happy to savour the meal and enjoy conversation. After eating at so many restaurants, Klaus felt confident in saying that Raeger's was the best place.

The constant noise of traffic took some getting used to. You had to cross the road quickly, lest you get an angry driver shaking his fist and shouting abuse. Klaus was amazed there weren't more accidents with the way the cars always seemed to be hurtling around.

Even the people were in a hurry. They only had their destination in mind and walked quickly, not making eye contact with anyone else. Back in Oak Tree Town people were happy to stop and chat. Or at least smile and nod. Or at least look at you. In this crowded, bustling city, no one else existed to anyone else. It was a lonely existance.

"I'm staying in a marvellous hotel, living like royalty, in the most beautiful city in the world," Klaus said aloud with no one hearing him. "And yet I would give anything to be back in Oak Tree town right now."

 _Am I being stupid?_ he wondered. He could answer himself immediately. _No, you just want to go back to your home where you are loved and love in return_.

Winter came along, bringing a chill and a dusting of snow over Oak Tree Town. It also brought a small feeling of impatience for Annie. This was the season Klaus was coming home.

Klaus had been given the same sense of impatience, but in the city with all the traffic fumes and tightly packed buildings the temperature was a few degrees above the average.

It was on the third day of winter when Klaus was woken by a phone call from the company. They thanked him for everything he'd done. The perfume was ready to go on the market. Klaus was free to return home.

Klaus put the phone down, then burst into laughter. He was going home! Early!

His first thought was to write to Annie and tell her the good news, but then he had another idea. Why not surprise her instead?

Klaus was booked a seat on the flight for the next morning, business class again. The seat was comfortably roomy, he was offered tea or coffee and there was a long list of films he could have watched if he wanted.

They landed mid-afternoon and Klaus went straight to baggage reclaim. Unfortunately the airport had almost lost the luggage and all passengers had to wait for more news. The luggage was found, it had simply been taken to a different part of the airport by mistake, but now Klaus had been waiting for several hours, it was early evening and he was itching to get home to Annie.

He took a cab to the train station and, thankfully, didn't need to wait too long for the next train. A lot more snow had fallen now and it covered the ground and tree branches, giving the world a magical look. Klaus wasn't always a fan of snow, it could be extremely inconvenient and disruptive, but when he could view it from the comfort of inside the train he appreciated it's beauty. He thought about how much Annie loved snow, and how much he missed her. He really hoped she would still be awake by the time he got to town. He badly wanted to surprise her by returning earlier than they thought.

The train finally pulled in at the station and despite carrying his bag and suitcase through snow, Klaus walked quickly. The timing seemed to be working out well; it was the time when most citizens would eat their evening meal so there was no one out to delay him. Farm work exhausted Annie and she sometimes went to bed very early and he hoped that wouldn't be the case tonight.

Finally he was walking up the mountain trail, his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer to her house.

He rounded a corner and was there on her farm. He immediately broke into a grin at the sight of the familiar field-covered in beautiful snow-and her house, a soft glow in the upstairs window that he knew to be Annie's bedroom. She was still up.

His heart was now hammering and he couldn't stop smiling as he walked to the front door, put his suitcase and bag down on the ground, and knocked.

Did the upstairs curtain twitch? Or was it a mind trick?

Then the door opened and she was there.

He had a second to register her appearance. Her hair was long and loose, flowing down her back like a golden waterfall. She was wearing a set of pyjamas that consisted of a black top that showed off her thin frame and white trousers with a black floral pattern. Secretly he liked those pyjamas best.

A second passed after Annie opened the door, then she broke into surprised, excited laughter and jumped into his arms. Klaus lifted her off her feet and spun her round, both of them laughing with euphoria. Klaus held onto her tightly, breathing in her familiar smell. It had been far too long but he was finally home.

"You're back, you're back!" Annie was laughing. "I wasn't expecting you back for another week!"

"I was told I could go home yesterday," Klaus said as he kissed her hair. "I thought I'd surprise you." He went to put Annie back on the ground but she yelped as her bare feet touched cold snow. "Sorry, sorry," he gasped as he swept her into his arms and carried her into the house and to her bedroom where he lay her on the bed. She was still giggling.

"Give me two seconds," Klaus told her and ran back out to the door, retrieved his luggage from the ground and, closing the door behind him, took his bags upstairs. He left them on the floor before lying beside Annie on the bed.

"Won't you join me under the covers?" she asked him. He smiled and sat up to pull off his boots, neck tie and coat. As he slid under the covers he took Annie in his arms and kissed her long and hard. Her lips were soft, her skin was warm, her breath was minty. He probably wasn't smelling his best after a day of travel but Annie didn't seem to care as she responded eagerly to the kiss and ran her hands through his hair.

Klaus ended the kiss, then kissed the tip of her nose. Annie giggled again. She was excited like a child at Christmas and it was adorable. Klaus kissed her forehead, but then Annie pushed him away and looked at him.

"What?" Klaus asked in confusion.

Annie smiled. "Nothing. Just looking at you."

Klaus smiled back and looked at her. Her heart-shaped face, fair complexion, enchanting green eyes. He could look at her forever. Klaus gently brought up one hand and rested it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his palm, holding his hand to her face.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," Klaus smiled. "I was living like royalty in a luxurious hotel but all I wanted was to have you by my side."

Annie blushed. "Tell me about it."

Klaus described the hotel and his room, laughing at her face as she tried to imagine the grandeur, then described the city and how it compared to Oak Tree Town.

"You'd really live in this quiet little town where nothing really happens apart from festivals?" she smirked.

"Without a doubt," Klaus nuzzled into her. "But perhaps the only place I want to be is with you."

Annie wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too my darling," Klaus sighed.

"Thank you for the birthday presents, they really made my day."

"I'm glad you liked them. Did they make you smile?"

"Lots," Annie giggled. "I cried, too."

"Happy tears, I hope!"

"Of course!"

Klaus ran his hand through her hair, marvelling at how soft and thick it was and how amazing it felt to touch it again.

Annie looked up at him. "Klaus..."

"Hmm?"

"Would you...like to stay here for the night?"

Klaus looked at her. Annie blushed.

"We don't have to _do_ anything...I just thought...you've been gone for so long...and I'm sure you're tired from travelling..."

Klaus chuckled and took her hand and kissed it. "Spending the night next to you sounds wonderful."

He took off his shirt and trousers then climbed back into the bed, wrapping his body around Annie's small frame. She was 5' 5" and fitted into him perfectly. Sure, people might talk when they realised he hadn't gone straight home upon his return, but for once he didn't care. He had spent a full season away from his love. He'd be damned if a little pride was going to stop him from making her happy now.

He had his other half back in his arms. Finally everything felt right in the world.

When Annie woke up the next morning, she and Klaus were back to back. She turned over and cuddled up to his back.

"Uh?" Klaus grunted as the movement jostled him awake.

"Sorry," Annie said softly. "It's just that you're here. And I missed you so much."

Klaus rolled over and sleepily pulled her to his chest. "Now I'm home."


End file.
